1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to flying and more specifically to a rotating wing, which is capable of lifting and/or propelling a person, an aircraft or an object, such as a helicopter, an airplane or package, through the air.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Today, there are numerous vertical take-off and propulsion mechanisms. Some are relatively small and are designed to be strapped onto a person's back while others are larger and can be used to power an aircraft, such as a helicopter or an airplane. A small power pack used to lift a person is sometimes referred to as a jetpack. Jetpacks usually include some kind of motor or engine, which can utilize air velocity or water velocity to lift and propel a person through the air. Some propulsion mechanisms can utilize a power driven shaft with radiating blades, propellers, vanes, wings, etc. placed so as to thrust air or water in a desired direction when spinning to generate sufficient force to lift and propel a person through the air. Some of these devices operate on fossil fuels, such as hydrogen, gasoline, propane or high octane jet fuel, while others rely on electrical batteries. Regardless of the different designs, there is constant effort by engineers to create a more efficient propulsion mechanism.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for a rotating wing, which can generate sufficient lift and mobility to propel a person, aircraft or object, such as a helicopter, an airplane or package, through the air in an efficient and cost effective manner.